Bleach: The Fall of Soul Society
by Pyrax Ace
Summary: Just a story i made, it involves RukiaxIchigo later on, and ToshioxHina later on as well. And it's about the fall of soul society, duh, and how only one person could have cause it all, and that person is...well your just going to have to read it to findou
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: The Fall of Soul Society

I was a new student, a new mockery, at once again, another school. And of course I didn't have any friends at this one, except my 2nd Cousin, Ichigo. We used to play together, all the time when we were little kids, we were in 1st, and 2nd grade together, then I moved away to Hiroshima. But now I'm back, and years have passed since our adolescent days. We were different in every occasion, when he liked the color orange, I liked blue, when he liked blue, I liked orange. When I liked soccer, he liked cricket, when I liked cricket, he liked laying around. We were, well…, opposites basically. Even in our appearances. I had black wavy hair, and purple eyes, he had orange hair. But there was one thing that we had in common, and that was relations. My grandfather, and his grandfather were brothers. And coincidently his mom was my dad's cousin. But the strange thing was, we really did have a lot of fun together, when I was getting my lunch taken in 2nd grade, he would always protect me. And I was sort of excited to see him again.

I entered the school main entrance, and ventured into the office, seeking information on Ichigo, and were his locker currently resided. I approached the secretary, she looked like the usual school secretaries, always chewing gum, with there mouths open, and picking up the phone when no ones on to ignore someone. Like she did with me. 

" Um.. Hey, can you tell me where Ichigo Kurosaki is?" I said looking around the office, the door to the dean's room was closed, and a lot of yelling was taking place. And a lot of moaning, but I don't want to venture to deep down that road. 

" Hold on…" She said picking up random phones scattered around her cubical, she didn't even seem to notice me.

Then the bell ringed, signaling that class had started. This was definitely not good for me. I needed to meet up with Ichigo, and I didn't even receive my schedule yet. I didn't really care about Ichigo's locker anymore.

" No you don't understand- I need my schedule.. And the bell already rang mam" I said looking at her, as she folded her legs, and finished up her "phony" call. 

" Well why didn't you say so, aren't you the student from Hiroshima?". 

I was about to say yes, when a student behind me came through and said yes, I slapped my hand across my face. Then I noticed my schedule on top of the cubical counter, it had my name on it ' Haze Kazunara'. I grabbed it. And noticed the guy who took my place talking to the secretary, the secretary was eyes and ears to him, how ironic. I ran out the room to my next class, when I heard a voice. 

" No running in the halls, especially since you're a newbie" 

The secretary called out from her seat, she smiled as quickly as she shouted, and sat back in her chair, listening to the guy who cut me talking. I kicked the ground as softly as possible so the secretary wouldn't hear. I looked at the first name on my list, I didn't know how to pronounce the name, so I just looked at the class number beside it, which read 12. And so I walked to class 12 and opened the door, without realizing, I forgot to get a hall pass from the office, which was only 10 feet away from room 12. 

" Shit" I said coughing under my breath as I entered the room. Of course everyone looked at me, and there were a lot of kids for one high school class. The teacher looked at me, and gave me the evil eye, he then pointed to a seat between two large guys. I frowned and walked to my desk, and sat. 

" Now were was I, Oh yes, the Edo Period, in the Edo period the kingdom was mainly spilt into different sects, the daimyo…" The teacher ventured on, but I zeroed him out, well I didn't, let's just say the tow large guys were distracting me. They were chucking, what looked like, sewing buttons across to each other, with the occasional ' wink', so they'd single each other to "accidentally" hit me in the ear. And for large guys, they sure had good aim. I zeroed back in, and waited for class to be over, I had a feeling this was going to be a very long day, and I still had to find Ichigo.

I would greatly appreciate side-story lines, if you have any, this story is in progress, so be patient, for the chapters, it may not be that good.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I knew it, it was the end of the day, and luckily for me it was a Friday. I waited for the words that would change my life forever, those words could only be spoken by one man, one man with such power to change fates, one man, who was bald. 

" Alright, class dismissed, remember we have a pop quiz on the nuclear structures" My science teacher said as he opened the door, in less then seconds a stampede of my class mates rushed out the door, cheering, I wondered if they did that every Friday, I didn't want to be an outcast, so I ran into the stampede, someone, when I came out of it, I was missing a shoe. After I found my shoe in someone's back pocket, I searched all over the school searching for Ichigo, I said his name once, when I was searching in the boy's locker room, and I didn't know they hated him so much, cause they dumped me in the garbage can, and tipped me over. I'm used to it, so it's not such a big deal.

And then I found him, he was just leaning against his locker, staring at the clock across the hall, and the weird thing was, he was wearing a watch. I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, he was pretty tall, about 2 inches taller then myself. He turned his head, and looked at me then grabbed my hand, and did some sort of magic trick, in seconds I was on the ground, with his foot on my chest. 

" Uncle….Uncle…." I said as he pressed deeper into my soft tummy. He looked and me and arched an eyebrow, he took his foot off of me, and pulled me up. 

" Do I know you?" He grabbed me by the collar and looked into my eyes, " Those eyes, you remind me of someone" He said releasing his grip.

" Yeah, I'm your 2nd cousin, remember, old Haze, me and you, remember, good times, good times" I said about to pat his shoulder, then realizing what happened not to long ago. He forced a smile, and started to walk out the door. 

" Wait…Where are you going, are you going to Uncles".. or I mean your dad's house?" I said catching up to him, he was pretty fast, he was always getting stronger , even when we were kids, it was weird, one day he couldn't beat a bully up, and the day after, he could. 

" So how's Uncle doing?" Ichigo said stuffing his hands into his pockets as he was about to exit the school.

" Oh, he's doing good, and Ichigo, how's Uncle Isshin doing?" I said, trying to act as serious as I could.

" Damn, that old man, he still doesn't know when to stop beating his own kids, and he still won't take that stupid memorial of mom off the wall, he said he would, but I know he's hiding it somewhere, that clever little.." Just Ichigo's phone suddenly rung, surprisingly his ring tone, was jingle bells. But anyways as Ichigo listened in, his eyes widened, and he frowned. He looked at me, then frowned again. 

" Hey, I have to go, to um.. The gift shop, it's my um….. It's Karin's Birthday" Ichigo said as he tucked the cell phone in his pocket, and was about to ditch me. But some girl bumped into him, she had orange hair just like Ichigo, and seemed pretty fragile-like. 

" Oh…it's you Ichigo.. Well I need t-" she was about to finish her sentence, when Ichigo moved her aside, and smiled at me. 

" Sorry Orihme, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later," Ichigo said as he sprinted out the door. I thought I heard him say " stall him" under his breath to the girl, but I guess I was wrong. Leaving the two of us behind, and just to drop you a hint, I wasn't good with girls, at all. Orihme looked at me, bent her head to the side, and smiled, I backed a couple feet away, and tried to think of a lie, to get me out of here. 

" Are you one of Ichigo's friends too, I've never seen you before, are you new here? And my names Orihme, by the way" She said as she stuck out her hand and smiled. My eyes squinted and stared at her, she had quite a large chest, and I couldn't move my eye sight from that area, until I remembered my manners, I quickly looked back up, way back up, almost at the lighting area above me. " So are you and Ichigo close?" I said trying to bring up a casual conversation.

" What makes you say that.. Were friends, were friends, were really great friends, were friends, were really great friends, were friends" She said as she started to blush. She looked like she was about to break into song, I just pointed at the ground and yelled, " Giant Cockroach!". She looked at it, and squeaked. I started to sprint out the back door, where Ichigo headed out, and exited, Orihme was left running around the halls. I ran out the back and started to sprint down the street, I needed to reach up with Ichigo, I didn't feel like getting ditched again. 

" ICHIGO!" I yelled down the street, as I sped as fast as my legs could take me to Karakura Town, I thought he was at home, but then I heard an explosion down by a park on the corner of the street. I stopped and ran over, but I hid behind the street post, and looked around, I saw something unbelievable, something as horrific as hell itself, I saw…


End file.
